Wedding Fortune A Jai Brooks one shot
by cheekystyles
Summary: Gracie's sister is getting married to a man named Kaiden. After the ceremony she meets a lad named Jai who turns out to be the cousin to Kaiden. Jai and Gracie get along really well, maybe too well.


*** A/N: Hellooo, here's my oneshot with Jai Brooks. I recently became a fan of the Janoskians but I really adore them, especially Jai, ahah :)**

**I hope you like this short one shot that I wrote in a couple of hours, and review for more. I also think I'll make a fanfiction with Jai or Luke, or maybe 1D but I am not sure.**

**Anyway, ENJOY! :D xx (end of A/n) ***

Today was my big sisters day. She was getting married to a lad named Kaiden in less than thirty minutes and the nerves began creeping up her spine quitely.

I watched as my sister Isabelle, paced back and forth. She was dressed in a beautiful, white weddingdress and her hair was done so prettily. I only got more amused as she puckered her lips nervously and took a big sip from her glass of champagne.

"Okay there, you need to calm down with the drinking in case you want to remember your big day, alright?", I said as soon as she placed down the glass where it first stood.

I got up from my chair and held up my long bridesmaid dress to make my way over to her.

"I am freaking out, Gee.", she muttered and looked down at her manicured nails. "Can't I have one more glass?"

I snorted as she watched me with pleading eyes and snatched the champagne bottle from her before she had the chance to pick it up. If she had one more glass of champagne she would probably stumble across the aisle or throw up at poor Kaiden.

"Please, Gracie.", she whined and I looked at my mum for any help.

Mum just sighed and got up from her seat to help me out and I was grateful. I couldn't stand watching her get drunk and getting nervous all the same just so she could humiliate herself in front of Kaiden's and Isabelle's friends and family.

The thirty minutes passed fairly quickly and soon the bridesmaids were lining up. I really had no idea who I was walking beside but I lined up right in front of Isabelle and soon I felt someones arm link with mine. Startled, I glanced to my side and saw this gorgeous boy who looked right back at me with his sparkly, hazel eyes. I smiled and got a cute smile in return.

"Hi.", I whispered and glanced at the bridesmaids who were piling out across the aisle.

"Hi.", he greeted with a hushed tone and looked in front of him.

**~ thelineisrighthereyay~**

The ceremony was beautiful, even though I'd never liked cheesy wedding ceremonies I actually shed a tear. Okay, just nearly shed a tear but it _really was _beautiful. Also, the mystery lad were standing a few feet away in front of me and smirked when he caught me staring. I couldn't really help it, he was amazingly cute and his smirks and smiles that he kept sending me were breathtaking.

We were all delivered to a huge hall right next to the church. The hall was decorated with pretty lights and lilies were spread in bouquets everywhere on the round tables. The band began playing songs right away and the people took their seats while some of the men went for the open bar across the room.

I looked around, embarrassingly searching for the mystery boy when I made eyecontact with my sister who looked rather happy. I returned her big smile and waved a bit with my right hand, and looked away as soon as she did.

"May I have this dance?"

I whipped my head around as soon as I recognized the voice and my lips broke into a smile. He stood there, looking handsome as ever with his navyblue tuxedo and his dark hair a bit gelled to the side which amusingly reminded me of Justin Bieber's old hair.

"Really?", I managed to get out and the boy just smiled.

I watched him drag a chair from the other side of the table just so he could place it beside me. He sat down and shrugged his shoulders with a nervous smile.

"That was cheesy enough, ay?", he laughed and I couldn't help but smile. "I can't dance."

My eyes widened in excitement and stood up.

"Come on, now that you mention it. I do feel quite dancey.", I teased and held out my hand.

He groaned in humiliation and gave me the puppyeyes which I found quite adorable.

"Can't we do it where no one can see us? I'll look like a fool.", he pleaded.

"Okay, fine.", I sighed and he took my stretched out hand.

I lead him toward the hallway where the bathroom doors were, and made sure that we could still hear the calm music and then I tried to place his hands on the right places.

"Place your right hand here... And your left - there you go!", I said and smiled encouraginly. "Follow my steps now, okay? No, don't look at your feet silly!"

He made eyecontact with me and smiled.

It took a while to get it right, but after a couple of minutes he started to get hang of it and I grinned excitedly as soon as he looked at me. That was until he made a wrong step and somehow I ended up falling over him. I cursed loudly and tried to scramble up, but when I couldn't he started laughing. His laugh got to me, and when I saw the humour in the situation I couldn't help but burst out in giggles. When we calmed down and he noticed that I hadn't made an attempt to move out of my position he gave me a shy smile.

"Umm..", I mumbled quitely and scooted up.

I helped him up and when he'd brushed of his tuxedo he looked at me. He bit his lip and took a step closer just so he could brush off a strand of hair that had fallen in front of my face.

"I'm Jai by the way.", he said and got a bit thrown off.

But then I remember that I didn't even know his name and he didn't know mine. I giggled.

"What?", he chuckled.

"That rhymed.", I pointed out childishly and Jai smiled.

"You're so cute.", he said and I blushed.

I couldn't even open my mouth to protest. He pressed his lips firmly against mine and I stiffened in shock, but then I responded by kissing him back. Our lips moved in sync, it was like they were made for each other which was a bit scary... And cheesy. My hands automatically went up to his neck while his arms wrapped themselves around my waist to bring me even closer to his body.

Our toungues explored and fought for dominance, and when he won I felt him smile against my lips and finish the kiss of by squeezing my waist and pecking my lips once more. He rested his forehead against mine and chuckled at my heavy panting.

"I'm Gracie by the way."

**(A/N: There you go, my first one shot of Jai Brooks. Hope you like it, and please review! It's like christmas everytime :') Hugs xxx )**


End file.
